Desert Magic
by immature
Summary: Fifteen year old Rikku must stop Yuna, her cousin, from doing the final summoning. What will happen when she tells Gippal she has to leave?
1. Farewell

The sun, glowing behind the sand, began to set, the horizon lighting up. Though, it was beginning to turn night, the atmosphere remained hot and humid, but  
  
A smirk was made across the young man's tiers, his one eye glancing over to the girl next to him. "So she's your cousin, huh?"  
  
"Yeah..." Spinning around, spiraled occuli stared at him. "Yunie's gonna die if she proceeds with the Final Summoning! I... Can't let her do that..."  
  
He stepped forward, not wanting to stare into her eyes. "I figured you'd leave one day... Just didn't think I'd be so soon."  
  
"Gippal..." As if to stop him, her hand reached out, but his footsteps continued onward. A single finger came up to scratch the tip of her chin, teeth gripping down onto her lower lip. There was something different; he was not like the other Al Bhed men. Unlike the others, his whole life wasn't revolved around making Machina all day and night around, but instead, liked to have fun and get into trouble -- Much like Rikku.  
  
"Ooo..!" Feet pitter pattered angrily against the sand as she jumped back and fourth. "I'm not done talking to you!"  
  
A laugh was made, glancing back at her. Turning around, hands came up as if to defend himself from the tantrum of the fifteen year old. "Hey, you're the one who's running off to kidnap your own family."  
  
"Crib ob!" Those small hands of hers clentched together, forming fists as she stood there, frusterated as ever.  
  
"Tellin' me to shut up?" Walking back, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her small frame close against him. Rikku, struggling at first, slowly fell into the embrace, resting her head underneath his. Slowly, Gippal's hands trailed down to her sides, taking a deep breath in while grinning. Suddenly, Rikku burst out with laughed, rolling around in his arms as the blonde man began to insanely tickle her, laughing too, while doing so.  
  
"I -- !" Rikku gasped for air, her cheeks a bright red and hurting from the constant smile on her face. "Can't... Breathe!" It was just like Gippal to do something like this -- to brighten up the sad moment. Finally, he released his grasp from her, and she fell to the ground.  
  
By now, the stars and moon shone down onto the two. His eye watched as she lay there, completely helpless and resistant from the breath which she wished to receive. Grinning some, he bent down next to her. "I'm... Gonna miss you, kid." Being the 'young-lady' she was, Rikku spoke up, "Heeey..! I told you not to call me--" and before she could finish, Gippal wrapped his arms around her small figure once more, pulling her close, his chin resting ontop of her head. For a minute, Rikku was ready for more tickling, but after a few seconds, she felt her arms wrap back around him smiling, only giving him a simple reply. "I'll miss you too... Gippal..." 


	2. Gullwings!

"What are you doing?"  
  
Rikku turned snapped out of her dreamy state, turning around to see her cousin, Yuna.  
  
"Thinkin'." She simply replied.  
  
"Oh?" Yuna's head tilted to the side, her arms coming to rest behind her back while staring towards Rikku, moving her body from side to side. "About what?"  
  
For a minute, she sat in silence, then finally answered. "The past." Two years have flown by since the final calm began. That's right, no more Sin -- no more problems, and Yuna ended up living after all. Everything ended up being just fine, except... He wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Yunie..." Rikku's voice sounded serious, not her normal perky voice.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think... We'll ever find him?" The Al Bhed turned back towards the sky, fingers tapping on the deck of the Celcius.  
  
Yuna seemed a bit shocked when Rikku asked the question. Heterochromic eyes gazed off towards the sky, letting the cool breeze pass by her face as the giant ship flew through the air, which almost seemed to calm her. "I don't know..." Turning her attention back towards Rikku, who was sitting on the ship, she smiled some. "Why?"  
  
"Because you became a Sphere Hunter because of him, and so far we haven't found a single sphere that well... Shows him."  
  
"True..." A small laugh escaped the Ex-Summoners mouth while walking over towards her cousin, placing hands against her shoulders. "But it still doesn't mean we can't have fun!"  
  
Rikku stood up, raising her hand in the air. "Yeah!" The two clapped their hands together, giggling and such as they jumped around.  
  
"Did I interrupt on something?" A rather low toned, yet female voice bellowed out through the air, causing the two to immediately stop and turn around, only to see the mysterious and stoic Paine.  
  
"Huh?" Rikku's hands rested at her sides, then coming forward infront of her, bouncing up and down. "We were talking about sphere hunting, honestly!"  
  
A smirk crossed the young warriors lips, giving a slight nod to the bouncy girl. "Whatever."  
  
She groaned some, leaning forward, her head drooping down. Suddenly perking back up, she smiled some, a small giggle being pushed through carnation tiers. "So... Why are you a sphere hunter anyways?"  
  
For a few seconds, Paine's crimson ruby tinted eyes stared directly into Rikku's emerald spiral eyes, sending shivers through-out the young girls body. "It's none of your business." Her arms crossed over her chest, and she turned away. Paine was never the one to share feelings. Always sheltered, so mysterious -- perhaps that's what killed Rikku inside and possessed her to be so curious, maybe even look up towards Paine.  
  
Sighing, Rikku skipped infront of her face once more. "Pleeease? Don't you wanna tell us about your past or anything?!"  
  
A small grunt was made, and black boots began to tap on the deck as she began to walk back towards the entrance towards the Celcius. "Two respect points lost."  
  
"W-What?!" Whimpering, eyes frantically glanced towards Yuna who was softly chuckling at the two, then back to Paine beginning to run after her. "Hey! That's not fair! I'm almost to zero!"  
  
Another smirk was gestured. "You think you'd learn by now." And the elevator doors closed.  
  
Sighing, arms came up in a shrugging manner, head swinging back and fourth as she turned around to face Yuna.  
  
Yuna began to walk over towards Rikku, until a voice came across the intercom, causing her to stop, looking back and fourth as she listened.  
  
"Gullwings!" A man's voice spit out, which caused the Al Bhed girl to groan, staring towards the ground, placing a hand on her forehead. "What the heck does he want?"  
  
"Report to your stations, front and center!"  
  
Doing as their leader said, Rikku and Yuna took the elevator down to the Bridge and ran down the hall, both of them jumping over the railing to see Brother, Shinra, Buddy, and Paine huddled in a half circle.  
  
Buddy placed his hands behind his head, before finally speaking out. "There's been some sphere waves coming from Djose Temple."  
  
"'Djose Temple? Why the heck would there be a sphere there?" Rikku's brow arched upwards, staring strangely at buddy.  
  
"Well... It appeared to be in Mushroom Rock, then someone snatched it." He replied calmly.  
  
Yuna tilted her head to the side, staring at the whole group. "So if it's already been taken... Why are we here?"  
  
"AH! DON'T YOU SEE?!" Screaming and jumping up and down, Brother, grabbed onto his head, whimpering. "We have to steal it back!"  
  
A small yet tideous laugh escaped from Yuna's mouth and she nodded. "Alright, sounds like a mission for the Gullwings!" 


End file.
